I'm Yours
by Greenerin
Summary: Sakurai Kanade X Sakurai Yukino, Romance. A simple fluffy story about two sisters who finally confessed their real feelings for each other


**I'm Yours**

_Hello guys! This time I brought you a simple story__ which is pure fluff__ about Sakurai__ sisters from Candy Boy anime)) Pretty much nothing happens here, and I'm not sure if I'll ever write a fanfic like that again. But I still hope someone likes it)  
_

_Warning: well, it's actually incest as you could guess. But I still don't know any yuri-fans who don't like that pairing, 'cause this couple is TOO cute))  
_

_Anyway, enjoy & critisize!_

* * *

It is already late in the evening when Kanade Sakurai returns home from college at last. Sighing wearily, she enters the room she shares with her sister and flings her bag on the bed.

– I'm home, – she says before turning to the chair where she thinks her sister should be sitting at the moment checking her on-line blog or doing homework. Somehow Kanade doesn't find her at the desk, and then her searching gaze catches the sight of the fair-head girl standing across the mirror. The fact that Yukino is wearing nothing but a pair of peach-colored knickers and a lacy bra with frills makes Kana freeze and watch with her mouth open. Her heartbeat suddenly quickens making it hard to breathe.

– Oh.. Welcome home, Kana-chan! – A bit confused but delighted voice greets her warmly. – How do you like my new bra? I found this set today in our favorite shop, you know!

– Ah.. I like it. Cute. – Kanade mutters. – Sorry, I.. I need to take a bath.

And when she hurriedly passes by, both girls can notice deep blush on each other's cheeks.

Later in the evening the brown-head twin gets into her bed. Feeling that Yukino climbs there too and crawls under the cover as usual, Kanade mumbles hiding her eyes from her sister:

– Hey, Yuki-nee.. Let's sleep in different beds tonight, ok?

Hearing nothing in response she looks at her sister uneasily only to find Yukino watching her in disbelief:

– B-but.. But why? What's wrong, Kana-chan?..

The first and last time when they were not sharing the bed since they left Hokkaido, was actually during their quarrel when Kana decided they should put some distance between them for Yukino's sake. That time they had a certain obstacle that lead to such misunderstanding. The reason was actually Sakura, their kouhai who had a heavy crush on Kana. But right now the older sister can't find any reason for such behavior of Kanade. Except for..

– Ka.. Kana-chan! – her voice rings with tears. – Could it be because you saw me without my clothes today? Am I right?

– ..Y-yeah.. – Kana can never lie to her beloved sister.

After that awkward silence envelops them for a couple of minutes.

Twins are lying motionless feeling completely embarrassed. Then Kanade suddenly hears Yukino's shivering voice:

– Am.. Am I that ugly? I surely gained the weight this month.. Are you disgusted to have me in your bed now?..

That makes Kana abruptly turn to the blonde. – No! You got it all wrong.. Quite the opposite! You look amazing!

Her sister calms down a bit. – Do you really think so? – There is hope and relief in Yukino's gaze.

– Yeah.. – Kana turns her head away guiltily, not being able to look at her.

– Then why?

Getting dismayed, Kanade keeps silence. _"Oh, gosh, just how should I say it and not sound like a total pervert, huh?"_ But she glances at her sister's worried face and gives up. That would be useless to go on like that if it makes Yuki sad.

– That's because.. You are absolutely stunning, Yuki-chan! Don't ever call yourself ugly again! You are my only ideal, you know. And that's why.. I can't stop thinking of you.. n-not in a sisterly way. B-but as of a.. a woman..

Once again silence fills the room. Kana is afraid to face her sister now, so she stares at the wall gloomily. Yukino, totally flushed, watches her in a complete shock. Then her gaze softens, and she nuzzles Kanade's hair, hugging her from behind:

– Kana-chan.. Don't scare me like that anymore! I'm so relieved.. I was so frightened that you might hate me for some reason..

Kanade relaxes a bit not even realizing that.

– That's impossible, silly, – she replies cuddling in gentle arms against her own will and remembering all the times she watched Yuki at the pool secretly. – You are the most beautiful creature in our Galaxy. I mean it.

Then she recoils suddenly:

– Hey, wait! Do.. Do you understand what I told you right now? A-are you not disgusted or scared of that?

But Yuki's embrace becomes even stronger making Kanade turn her face to her in the end.

– Tee-hee, you dummy.. How can I be disgusted with the reflection of my own thoughts? I think of you the same way, Kana-chan. We know each other better than anyone in this world, and I need you always to stay by my side. Forever.. And I'll accept and share all of your feelings for me.

– Yuki-chan.. Your words don't make it easier to struggle with my wishes, you know! – Kana mumbles helplessly, feeling greatly relieved but still uneasy.

– But why should you struggle, Kana-chan? – Yuki's soft gleaming gaze hypnotizes Kanade. – It makes me only happy that I make you feel.. like that. That you love me so deep.

Kana realizes she can't resist anymore but nevertheless tries eagerly to express all of her arguments:

– But.. But we are still sisters, right? It's wrong to.. to be like that.. What will people say?

– Do you really think I care about what they say? I love you more than anyone else in the world. There's nothing that can be more important since you're with me. I don't need anybody else but you. And I want to be everything for you.. A-and to go.. to go all the way with you.

With the last phrase Yukino blushes, and her little sister can't stop thinking about how cute and vulnerable she looks.

Kanade has never felt so happy and embarrassed in all her life. She watches her sister worriedly wondering when her twin became so mature and trying to find a trace of doubt on her face. But all she can see in Yukino's kind eyes is reflection of her own love, shared and sent back to her. That makes the brunette completely blissful. And Kana surrenders.

She takes her big sister's hand and moves closer.

– Me too, Yuki-chan, – she whispers. – I wish to be with you forever.. To remain the only one for you. But what.. what about the fact that women need men? What if.. you decide you.. uh.. need a boyfriend soon?..

– You silly. You're my sister and my friend, my closest person. I definitely don't need any other women or men. Do you want to know the reason why? That's because I know for sure I could never love anyone as strongly as I love you.. You fill my whole heart, sis.

Seconds pass. They are looking straight into each other's eyes now, and then Kana turns her body over her sister abruptly and dominates the blonde all of a sudden. Yukino feels completely mesmerized by Kana's sparkling eyes.

– Then.. Then be my girlfriend, – the younger twin utters shyly but firmly. The fair-haired young woman blushes as a tomato, not being able to say a word because of the emotions overwhelming her. Then Kanade brings her lips to Yukino's face gently and kisses her into the corner of her mouth – lightly, tenderly, like that time, a couple of months ago in the winter park.

Yukino freezes at first but quickly regains her ability to react. Kanade's confession made her able to fully accept their mutual feelings at last. That's why she embraces her sister with all her might and presses her lips to Kana's, kissing her ardently.

When both girls are out of breath, Yukino holds her sister's face with her hands and looks at her with passion, but gently and softly, showing all the enormous love she feels for her.

– Don't you know? I have always been yours, Kana-chan.

And that's how two soulmates overcome the last barrier to their forever-lasting closeness.

_The end_


End file.
